


Catboy of Seaforth

by BombzDiggidy



Series: Catboy of Seaforth [1]
Category: Catboy of Seaforth, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Mention of Death, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Violence, tw_death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombzDiggidy/pseuds/BombzDiggidy
Summary: These are the heroic stories of young Mau Sanders, who by day tries to get pass the struggles of high school and teenage life while at night he faces off against the evilest people the world can throw at him as the Courageous Catboy !!
Series: Catboy of Seaforth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002969
Kudos: 1





	1. Runaway train

“Come on Come on Come on!”

Catboy’s feet landed on the roof of the moving train and all his lunch suddenly hit his spine. He gripped the closest edge he could find and got down low, the cape sprouting from his shoulders snapped back into the air, threatening to pull him back. Catboy growled as he moved forward, claws sprouting from the tips of his fingers slamming them into the roof as he pulled himself forward slowly but surely. He looks up and watches as the train begins to move down into a tunnel below, the entrance’s roof being too small for him to safely go under with smashing into the roof. As he reaches the middle he raises up one hand, curling his hand into a fist before he slams it into the roof, his fist punching straight through the metal. Gasps are heard from below, and Catboy pulls his hand out, grabbing the ripped edges of the metal and pulling it back ripping a bigger hole into the car before he climbs in landing onto the floor in a small squat, his cape falling around him. His eyes scan the passenger car and he sees eight people, civilians, all save for the man at the entrance, a gun in his hand. At the sudden appearance of the caped hero he lets out a gasp and goes to grab the phone on his side, but before he can continue Mau rushes forward. He grabs the man rifle and yanks him forward slamming his forehead into the criminals. He lets out a gasp before he crumbles onto the floor in front of Catboy. As Catboy watches he turns to face the people in the car.

“All of your stay here. I’ll lock the doors on my way out so no one can get in and harm you.” Catboy says softly looking around. 

“Or so you can come back and finish us off yourself.” 

The voice came from behind him and Catboy turned to find himself looking at an older man, late 70s-80s it seems. He’s glaring at Catboy as if he’s looking at a disease, Catboy raises an eyebrow and turns around to face him. 

“If I wanted you dead I wouldn’t wait till later.” He says sternly watching the old man freeze and quickly look away. Catboy looks around at the others and when he sees no one else has anything to say he moves forward through the train. Shutting the door behind him he does as he says, using a small capsule to instantly weld the door shut from the outside. With that finished Catboy begins to the other train car. 

This one was empty, unlike the one before, but seeing the blood among the train seats and the floor his stomach churns and he moves forward his cape cloaking him in a shroud of black. As Catboy pushes forward he finds the source of the blood stain on the next car, and his stomachs takes a nosedive. 

Catboy has seen death, more times than anyone should, but that doesn’t mean that he grows accustomed to it. The man laying before him is young, college age maybe. His eyes are wide open in shock, the blood seeping from a bullet wound in his chest. Catboy felt the anger in his stomach begin to bubble as he kneels down to close the man’s eyes. He stays down there for a minute, his hand hovering over the man’s face. This was his fault, he allowed for this to happen, all because he wasn’t fast enough. 

As he stood he closed his eyes and took a small breath, and looked to the side trying to not let the thoughts of guilt and anguish take over his head. He takes a deeper breath this time and lets it out before he moves forward, scanning the car for anything that can be of use, of course he finds nothing. Overturned purses are scattered all over the car, empty of anything valuable, whatever was left inside that wasn’t of any value is scattered across the floor. Catboy looks forward and glares as he moves forward, a new sense of urgency overtaking him, as he moves quicker down the car. 

As he opens the next door he hears a scream as a man charges at him with a knife. Catboy steps to the side quickly dodging the first swipe. He ducks as the man swings the knife in a left hook Catboy’s direction. Catboy kicks out hitting the man’s kneecaps hearing it crack, the man screams and he falls forward, but Catboy grabs him, his hand covering his mouth to keep him silent before he slams him onto his back, knocking him out as his head hits the floor. Catboy frowns and stands up, moving the man out of the way of the door before he moves forward. This car he’s in is empty, except for the various backpacks around him. All carry different weapons and such, he reaches inside one of them and pulls out a small pistol, he takes out the chamber and peers inside, only to find it empty. He continues his search and sure enough, the guns are either fake or empty. These guys are just a bunch of posers, he frowns as he throws the guns to the side. Even if these guns are empty he knows that someone must have a real one, the image of the dead body enters his mind and he frowns softly. He stands and makes his way to the last car. 

As he opens the door, he finds himself staring at the barrel end of a gun, and then everything flashes white. 

* * *

“..why don't we just throw him off, no one can survive that!” 

“Cause ! You know what we could do with him? If we get out of here with that 15 million we could sell this fucker to one of the big names. They’d pay billions I’m sure just to get the chance to kill this guy!” 

Catboy’s vision came back blurry, but when he woke up he found himself staring eye to eye with a girl, maybe his age somewhere between 15-17, black hair and blue eyes filled with worry. Catboy frowns softly and speaks quietly. 

“It’s okay, I’ll get us out of here.” Catboy says softly, his eyes meeting hers, and then they move to look at everyone down the train. This was the last passenger car, and they seemed to have ziptied every hostage onto the floor, their hands tied behind their back around the seats behind them. There were five on each side, six on one now that Catboy’s here. Catboy begins to struggle but he’s stopped by the pounding of his head, yea the bullet didn’t kill him but it sure gave him one hell of a headache. 

“Heyy, look here hero boy’s awake!” Catboy’s eyes glanced over to the one who spoke and his face went taught with a frown as he walked over. He looks about mid-thirties, hasn’t shaved in awhile, or showered from the smell of it. He has ugly, disgusting looking long strands of blonde hair. He reached out and rubbed Mau’s chin as he held Mau in place making him look at him. “You know we thought for a second that we killed you, imagine the notoriety if we did.” 

“Bet you’re sad you didn’t.” Mau says calmly staring down at him. “I mean how many bullets do you have now that you wasted one doing nothing more then giving me a bad headache?” Mau watches as the man’s face contorts for a second before Mau feels a sting as he’s slapped. The man stands up and rolls his eyes waving his hand. 

“You’re an arrogant ass, aren't you?” He asks as he walks around. “You know I heard all about you from my brother? He’s in jail right now, you put him in there.” The man states waving his hand. “Of course you had to break his hand, now it never healed properly and it can’t write so he had to learn how to use his other hand, have you ever thought about that, how hard that’s gotta be?”

“Has he ever thought about how he murdered someone with the hand I broke?” Catboy asks, raising an eyebrow, the man just laughs and he shrugs.

“Oh I’m sure that dead bastard deserved it! My brother was a good man and only killed if anyone crossed him he wasn’t some crazed murderer!” As the man speaks, Catboy looks around, there’s five armed hostage-takers, including head honcho himself. Catboy could feel his strength coming back and he waits until the leader gets particularly loud to snap his restraints, but he stays keeping his hands behind his back. He had to find a way to keep these people safe before he just started swinging. Even if they didn’t have that many bullets, he didn’t know exactly who had them or how many they had. If they were split up between these men, scarce as they are it would be damaging. Catboy stays still watching and waiting. 

“-And so here we are! Trapped on a high speed moving train moving through the city waiting fooooor!” As the leader holds up a phone a ding rings from it. A wicked smile spreads through his face as he looks down. “And there’s the money. Kill them, and the ones in the last car too. Keep the hero alive, but shoot him if you have too.” As the other men cock their guns the people around Catboy begin to freak out pulling at their restraints trying to run away. Catboy curses and starts to move but he’s grabbed by his face as he’s pushed back his head hitting the wall hard. Normally this wouldn’t be too bad but with his head still ringing from that first gunshot it freezes Catboy. “You aren’t going anywhere superhero, just you wait you’ll watch these men and women be slaughte-oof!” Catoy watches as he stumbles forward, his head slamming into the seat beside Catboy’s head, Catboy looks over and sees the girl from before, her feet raised even restrained as she reels back from just kicking him as hard as possible. Catboy can’t help but smirk before he moves his hand up grabbing onto the leader’s neck and pushing up. He snaps his leg restraints with ease and slams the leader onto the seat in front of him. As the other men freeze in shock, Catboy quickly grabs the leader’s collar and whips around throwing him as hard as he can at the other four men. His body hits two of them and all three of them fall onto their back. The other two, freeing from their shock, raise up their guns, two hunting rifles, and begin to fire. Catboy moves quickly dodging most of them, but taking the hits if they hit civilians. Like before they don’t pierce but they still sting like hell. Catboy rushes forward and pounces onto one of the men, as they land on the terrorist’s back Catboy fist slams into his cheek, knocking him out cold. Catboy flips up into the air and as he flips, he swings his leg down and slams it into the back of the other standing terrorist and he drops hard. Catboy lands on the ground and watches the other three stand up, the leader cusses and points at him. 

“Kill him ! Kill him KILL HIM!” The leader snaps and points aggressively. The two men rush forward and both kick at him, Catboy quickly dodges back springing away from them. The second that his feet touch the ground he rushes forward slamming into one of them with his shoulder, as the other men stumbles back Catboy twists around slamming his fist into the other man’s jaw, as he falls to the side Catboy raises his knee to meet him halfway, slamming his knee into his knees. He hollers before Catboy slams his fist into his jaw and he drops like a sack of rocks. Catboy turns to face the other man and sees him, having recovered from the tackle, puts his fists up, rushes forward and swings at him. Catboy steps back, moving in the opposite direction of his swings. As he sends a straight with his left, Catboy quickly steps aside and grabs onto his arm, before the man can do anything Catboy punches his elbow up watching as his arms snap. The man screams in agony before Catboy starts sending blows into his chest , each precise and the location important. Catboy then slams his palm into the man’s nose and he stumbles back before he falls onto his back. 

Catnoy eyes meet the leaders and he sees fear rush into his eyes. He backs up against the door and glares down at Catboy. He quickly rushes forward and grabs one of the hostages, snapping the restraints and pulling her with him, his arm wrapped around her neck in a headlock. He holds a gun to his head, his face growing desperate. 

“Don’t come near me ! I swear don-“ Before he can finish, he blinks, and Catboy is suddenly right in front of him, he opens his mouth in fear starting a scream that won’t come out, he tries to pull the trigger but before he can even get the weight to his finger, mau’s fist slams into the man’s nose and his head slams into the back of the door. Catboy watches as the man sputters out words as his broken nose begins to bleed, and he steps back, catching the hostage as the leader falls forward onto the ground passed out. 

Catboy lets out a small breath before he turns to look at the passengers, all of them are watching with wide eyes. Catboy moves forward, removes their rope restraints and the duct tape covering their mouth before he moves forward and pulls on the emergency brakes. Catboy turns as the train begins to come to a stop and he watches the hostages as they come together asking each other if they’re okay, taking care of each other. Catboy smiles at the sight and turns to leave, opening a window to jump out of as the train exits the station moving up onto the platform open to the city, before there’s a tug on his cape. Catboy blinks and looks back to find the girl he saw before, he watches as she reaches forward and presses a handkerchief to his cheek where, with the adrenaline disappearing, he realizes stings from the cut of a bullet.

“You got hurt for us. You came for us. We can never thank you enough.” She says softly, smiling at Catboy. As she speaks the other patrons on the train turn to face Catboy, all smiling at him before they too move forward. One of them offers him a water bottle, another one tries to hand him a twenty, all of them begin to deliver him gifts with different things they have on them. Catboy’s eyes widen as he’s backed up into the train’s wall before he holds his hands up. 

“Hey, hey, hey now.” Catboy says shaking his head. “I can’t take your gifts, I appreciate them, honest, but I can’t.” He chuckled with a small smile. They all begin to question him, some of them fussing a little but he just lets out another small laugh. 

“I don’t do this for a reward. I do this to make sure you guys are safe, and you guys can learn to help each other. Seeing you all live and happy is my reward.” Catboy says softly, they all quiet down before the girl from before lets out a small laugh. 

“That’s so cliche!” She says laughing, and then the others begin to laugh before everyone is laughing, but it’s not at him, it’s with him, because he too begins to laugh a little before they’re all laughing happily. When things calm down Mau looks over at the windows as flashing red and lights come through them. 

“I must go now. Thank you again for your gifts.” Catboy jumps up into the open space of the window he opened before. He looks back and smiles at them. “All of you stay safe out there okay.” 

He turns to leave, but this time he’s held back by another tug on his cape. He looks back to find the girl again, now looking up at him, her lips pursing a little, clearly trying to put on a cutesy look. Catboy gulps a little before she turns her head upwards towards him. 

“Do you, are you single?” The girl asks, Catboy gulps and feels his face flush red. He begins to laugh nervously before he quickly tells them bye, hating the voice crack and he jumps away into the night. 

As he jumps away into the night, soaring high in the sky, jumping from roof to roof, he lets out a little sigh before he lands on a roof several blocks away. As he does, he pulls his cowl back letting the long black hair fall around him. Mau shakes his head, rubbing his face as he feels his cheeks heat up as the image of the girl from before begins to form in his head. Trying to stop the stupid grin growing on his lips, he kneels down and buries his face into his lap as his face reaches maximum redness.

He really needed to get over this weakness of people flirting with him, or else it’ll be the death of him one day. 


	2. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy finally closes in on an investigation that leads him to an old enemy of his, but when things reach an all time high and tensions are heavy, who is the one that will come out on top? Could this be the final act for our feline hero? Or will he find the strength in him to defeat this enraged villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another story in our fearless hero's never ending battle against the forces of evil ! I will begin to explore the man beneath the mask in later chapters, but these are just stories that I've had sitting around for a while and thought I'd touch up to publish. Hope you guys enjoy !

Catboy walked up the stairs, his cape shrouding him in darkness, the suit basically making him disappear in the dark, pitch blackness of the unlit stairwell. Catboy listens, anything that his sense can pick up. Smell, noise, light, but none come to him, nothing but the senses of the thunderstorm slamming against the old, historical inward of Hensworth University, the number one college in Maine, for those living in the Seaforth area. The building has been here since the early settlers, the old brick walls, creaking floors as the rain hits it, the whole place gives off a creepy, Scooby Doo setting vibe. But Catboy wasn’t here to find a ghoul or some Frankenstein’s monster, he was here for a murderer. 

The silence was suddenly broken by the high pitched scream of agony that filled the stairwell. It’s voice echoed around the building and Catboy’s heart quickened as he rushed forward up the stairs. He didn’t expect them to bring someone here, their style was always out in the open, on streets for people to find, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

As Catboy reached a door he didn’t even stop, hearing the scream from inside, he slammed his shoulder into it, the door splintering and shattering upon contact. Catboy fell into a roll but in no time at all he was on his feet glaring forward at the scene in front of him. 

Laying on the table in front of him was a woman, naked, gutted. Her face was locked in an endless scream that would sound no more. Catboy’s stomach churned, sickness and anger growing deep within him. Catboy turned around just in time to see a scalpel be thrust right towards his face. He quickly dodges the blade cutting his cheek, Catboy stumbled but remained standing glaring at the person in front of her. 

Elizabeth Kent, 26 years old, alias ‘Jack the Ripper.” She walked forward cleaning off the scalpel she held in her hand off with a handkerchief from her pocket. She pursed her lips as she clicked her tongue, shaking her head, the brown hair resting on her head in a ponytail swaying with her. She looked up at Catboy, her eyes two different colors, her cheek stained with the blood of her victim, and she spoke. 

“Catboy, Catboy, Catboy...why must you come rushing in here while I’m working.” She says, speaking as if her work is nothing more than a school paper that was due the next day. Catboy shakes with anger before he speaks, stepping forward a little, though Elizabeth raises her scalpel a little. 

“Elizabeth what the hell is this ! How did you escape!” Catboy snaps waving his hands to the side glaring. Elizabeth laughs softly as she pockets her scalpel in a small little pocket on her heavy belt. She wore a striped, button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, black slacks, suspenders and blood stained gloves. Around her belt were different tools used to butcher and dissect any of her victims she deemed worthy of her mighty cause. 

“Oh, please, you know I HATE THAT NAME!” She screams in a rage rushing forward pulling out a much larger blade, swinging it in her hand for flourish before she slashed forward at Catboy. Catboy curses and dives to the side, he lands in a roll before he comes to a stop on his knee. Again he watches her thrust the knife towards him, Catboy moves to the side and grabs her arm pulling her forward and slamming the back of his hand into her nose. She lets out a yell as she stumbles back, she touches the now steady stream of blood and curses, spitting out to the side. She breathes heavily, Catboy’s breath matching hers too before he calms it and watches her. 

“I had to escape.” She says breathlessly, beginning to circle Catboy, him doing the same but moving towards the opposite direction. “All those dirty sluts and lost women, parading the streets preying on those poor innocent men who are so low in their life that they don’t know what else to do!” Elizabeth says with a dramatic sigh as she waves a hand towards the body on her table. “This one, this one right here even tried to seduce ME ! Not in disguise oh no no no, she saw me as a woman and the pathetic, evil slut still acted towards me!” She screams, her fists gripped into fists shaking with anger. She breathed heavily as she waved her knife towards Catboy. “You, you, you you protect them! You stop me from my holy duty ! You come to my workshop my DOMAIN ! You are just as WORTHLESS as these women!”

Catboy stays silent as he watches her, she breathes heavily, her shoulders moving up and down with every deep, staggered breath. Catboy stands up straight, and he frowns. He moves his right leg back, bings his right arm down with it, and puts his left arm up, his forearm facing her. He grips his fists as he stands ready, fighting stance to go. Elizabeth breathes heavily, shaking with anger, the insolent, no good, fool. She lets out another yell and rushes forward, swinging her blade upwards, Catboy steps back dodging her attack. In the next instant before her swing even finishes, she slams her arm down and throws her knife out, before Catboy can move the knife finds its way into his shoulder and he screams as he staggers back. He grabs his shoulder as he looks down at the black, it’s lodged halfway into his shoulder, and with a painful yell he grabs the handle and pulls it out gasping in pain. But he grits his teeth and throws the knife to the side as he puts his hands up ready for the next attack. 

Elizabeth rushes forward her fist swinging out at Catboy, he blocks it and swings a kick around at her. She moves back and grabs his leg, she twists it and slams Catboy onto his stomach. She moves forward and slams her own foot into his face and he rolls back in pain. He sits for a moment before she dives at him, knife at the ready. Catboy rolls over again, crying out as weight is placed upon his shoulder but he quickly stands up breathing out heavily as he watches her. She quickly spins around and throws three scalpels at him, he moves out the way of the first two but the third finds its mark in his leg. He yells again and stumbles back against the wall of the lab, he breathes heavily as Elizabeth walks forward throwing and catching her knife staring at him. 

“I’m going to enjoy finding out what’s inside that body of yours. Let meDISSECT YOU !” She screams as she rushes forward, Catboy rushes forward too, she swings her knife and Catboy ducks to the side, almost instantly he pops up and swings his fist around in a right hook and catches her in the jaw. Her head twists to the side as she staggers with the blow. Catboy dashes forward and grabs her arm pulling her towards his knee which he slams into her stomach. She gags and he pushes her back, as she tries to catch her breath. He moves towards her again, slamming into her the two stagger back until they find the open stairwell. Elizabeth lets out a screech as she grabs Catboy’s cape and spins him around throwing him down the stairs. Catboy yells as he hits the step, falling and landing further and further with each impact until Catboy hits the bottom floor. He huffs a little as he pushes himself up staring up at the staircase. He watches as Elizabeth makes her way down, leaning against the wall glaring at Catboy as she laughs. 

“You’re so pathetic, worthless, USELESS!” She screams as Catboy pushes himself to his feet breathing heavily. He stumbles as he reaches his full height and he glares at her. She moves forward and swings her knife at her, Catboy moves back and stumbles but he remains standing. Elizabeth, by the force of her own swing, stumbles forward. Catboy grabs her and spins around slamming her back into the nearby wall. She lets out a yell as she falls to the knees, falling to her hands as she breathes heavily. “I...I will...kill every one...of them…” She glares at Catboy who frowns at her. 

“Don’t you get it Elizabeth-“ She winces at the name he calls her and goes to scream at him again but he reaches out and grabs her pulling her up and glaring up at her. “You have been saying all night ‘I’ll kill you Catboy.’ ‘I’ll rip your apart Catboy.’ I hear that from you and every other no good, backwashed two bit villain that comes and causes chaos in my city for the past four years Elizabeth ! I’m done with it, you hear me ! Every time you take a step outside of that jail cell unknown and not allowed I will be there!” He yells before he throws her to the side, she hits the ground in a roll and she gets up to scream but Catboy rushes forward grabbing her face and covering her mouth. “And please, shut up.” He says before he shoves her head against the wall behind her, her eyes go up before she slumps down and passes out. Catboy breathes heavily and he stands up, as he does he can hear the sounds of police sirens moving closer. He handcuffs her to a nearby pole and begins limping up the stairs. He hears the sound of the door breaking below him as he reaches the top of the stairs. 

“Move out men ! He may still be here!” Catboy hears someone yell, before he begins to hear the people move up the stairs. Catboy grits his teeth and moves through Jack’s lab. He approaches the nearby window and breathes heavily, as he hears the men reach the top of the stairs, he jumps forward. 

He lands roughly on the roof across the street, the wound in his leg taking the impact hard. He yells as he rolls forward before he comes to a rest on his side. He breathes softly before he begins to hear the yell of the police force again. He stands up and moves forward rushing messily across the rooftops. He’s barely able to make it across three before he has to lean against a nearby wall. He breathes heavily as his vision shakes, too much blood loss. He moves forward shakily before he falls forward landing on his knees and hand. He can feel the bruises and blows that he received coming in at full force. Catboy takes a deep breath before he moves forward again only to find himself falling forward until he lands face first on the roof beneath him. He lets out a breath as he struggles to push himself up, only to fall back against the roof, he closes his eyes and sighs softly letting himself relax. 

The voices in his head were all blurry now, he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but honestly, he didn’t care. All he needed was a moment of rest...just one single moment. And after that, he let sleep take over him. 


	3. Another Type of Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a young girl goes missing, Catboy does whatever it takes to bring her back, even journeying halfway across the world. But, that stuff already happened ! And here we find ourselves reading about a young girl being escorted home by a superhero.

There was a girl. 

She was young, not even ten years old yet. 

She was taken, transported all the way across the world because she was believed to have some sort of magical power that allowed her to see the future or something. 

There was an investigation, a big plan and then a battle for life and death. 

But that’s not what this story is. That has been told plenty of times, this is the story of a boy walking a young girl home. 

The trip back to Seafroth took three days. Catboy would’ve liked to send her back home with police, but there was no way of knowing who he could trust. These people who took her could’ve had a hand everywhere, so he saw to bringing her home himself. 

Her name was Hannah Grey, she was eight years old and she attended Parker Elementary School. She was a very talkative girl that he learned about on the journey home. A plane ride and two day car ride across the US was able to get them home fine thankfully uneventful.

Now they were home, to avoid any attention to himself he decided to travel via rooftop. They had been moving non stop for the entire trip, meaning Catboy was exhausted as they reached the neighborhood, but he endured it, he had to until he made sure that he got her home. 

He held her in his arms as they jumped across the rooftops of the city. Ever since they

reached Seaforth, but it seemed that she had slept enough as she began to stir in his arms. 

“Mommy,,,?” She asked tiredly looking up at Catboy, he looked down as her and smiled softly. 

“Almost sweetheart. Just a couple more minutes and you’ll be home.” He says softly, she smiled tiredly and curled her head against Catboy’s chest. She sat quietly for a moment before she looked back up towards him. 

“Mr. Catboy, can I ask you a question?” Hannah asks, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

“I think you just did.” Catboy teased looking down at her, she giggled as she fully woke up, but she shook her head slightly and Catboy smiled again. “Shoot kiddo.”   
“Were you scared?” She asks softly rubbing her eyes before she looks up at him again. Catboy ponders for a moment before he nods.   
“Of course I was. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to save you.” Catboy admits quietly, looking forward, focusing on the bright lights of the city in front and below him. Catboy didn’t go into detail, but god he was terrified. A little girl, taken, he couldn’t work fast enough he felt, trying to find where she had been taken. “Were you scared?” He asks softly. 

“Well, I was... for the first couple of days. But then, I wasn’t so much.” She says as she looks forward as well. Glancing down he could see her eyes widen in awe as they passed over the city, jumping across buildings and streets, Catboy couldn’t help but laugh slightly. 

“And, why did you stop being scared?” He asks softly tilting his head. Hannah stays silent before she shrugs softly, pulling the cat plush she had this entire ordeal closer to her chest. 

“Because, well, I thought about how hard you were probably working. And I knew you were gonna be there soon.” She answers, looking up at the hero and smiling widely. “And you really really did show up.” Catboy’s heart tightened as he slowed down a little to look down at her and smile softly. 

“Really? You had faith in me? Even after all the things people say about me?” He asks, tilting his head. She nodded enthusiastically as she fiddled with her cat’s paws. 

“Those guys are just, stinky.” She says after a moment of thinking for the right word to use at the end. “They’re mean to you. But you’re so nice !” She says happily. Catboy laughs softly, trying his hardest not to geek out. 

It’s hard being a hero in a city where most people see you and call you names, treating you just as badly as they do the villains. But Catboy kept his composure somewhat and focused on the task at hand. 

“You always go out and get, all beat up all the time.” Hannah says and Catboy winces at the back handed compliment, even though he knows she didn’t really mean it that way. 

As they move through the air a comfortable silence falls among the two of them. Catboy is sure she’s tired, no matter how much she’s slept recently she’s been through a lot. So he doesn’t pester her or try to keep her awake.

* * *

Landing on the sidewalk in front of her house, Catboy sets Hannah down on her feet, making sure that she’s alright before he looks up at the door. 

“Well, here we are.” Catboy says softly looking down at her. Her eyes are wide as she looks at the door. Catboy chuckles and pats her back a little nudging her on. Hannah takes a step forward before he rushes up the stairs and jumps up to reach the doorbell. Catboy thinks for a moment that he probably should’ve pushed the button, but before he can ponder on the thought the door opens. 

“Hello…?” A tired looking woman opens the door, she looks at Catboy and raises her eyebrows before she looks down at Hannah and her mouth opens as tears begin to water in her eyes. “Hannah !” She gasps as she bends down and picks her up holding her tightly.   
“What’s going on?” A man steps behind the woman and like before spots Catboy first, he rubs the back of his neck and raises a hand up, before his eyes land on Hannah in his wife’s arms. He gasps like her and tackles his wife and daughter. Catboy smiles softly as he begins to take a step back. 

Before he can leave, Hannah jumps from her mom’s arms and runs over to him. She grabs his hand and pulls him to the door, and before he knows it he has Hannah’s parents pulling both of them into a tight hug. 

Catboy stiffens in surprise as he looks at the people holding him. The man smiles down at him, his own eyes brimming with tears. 

“You brought her home.” He says softly. Catboy gulps a little and nods laughing a little as he frees his arm to scratch his cheek. 

“Yeah...sorry it took so long.” Catboy mumbles, a little embarrassed. Hannah’s mom shakes her head and places a hand on his cheek. 

“She’s back. That’s all that matters.” She says softly, Catboy looks over and smiles gently.  After what feels like forever, which Catboy doesn’t mind, they all break apart. Hannah looks up at him pulling on his arm until he kneels down next to her. At her height now she fully wraps her arms around his neck holding him tightly. 

“Thank you Mister Catboy.” She says softly as she buries her face in his neck. Catboy laughs softly and wraps his arms around her. 

“Of course Hannah. I told you I’d get you home did I not.” He says quietly. When she pulls away he takes a step back and nods towards them. “Mr and Mrs. Grey.” He says with a small nod. They smile and return a nod of their own, before they nudge Hannah beckoning her to follow them inside. Catboy watches until the door closes, and when it does Catboy lets out a small sigh. He turns around and jumps in the air, beginning to move over the rooftops again. 

Catboy sighs softly, thinking of his soft bed, his blanket and god some food, he’s starving right now. But as he soars in the air, thinking of the luxuries of home, he hears a familiar crackle as the police radio in his ear comes to life having been reconnected being back in the city. A bank robbery, just a few streets away from him. 

Catboy sighs as he quickly changes his course, following the sounds of sirens. He’d get to bed as soon as he was finished with this. Cause as much as he hated it, as tired as his body was and his bones ached. The job was never over, and he couldn’t get a break even if he wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I'd get something a little slower out instead of the usual action packed, fighting chapters I have recently. This story was heavily inspired by the Superman Up In The Sky miniseries. I loved seeing the big superhero bringing home a little girl as she asked him all sorts of questions. Plus I always like to write Catboy out with younger kids, cause while being a child himself, he has a soft spot for the younger children. I am still trying top figure out what kinda story I wanna do to focus on the man underneath the mask, and how to include other characters who are vital to the story. In the mean time I hope you guys are enjoying these short one-shots about our harrowing superhero !


	4. Art Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a rather boring school trip, Mau Sanders suddenly finds himself in the middle of a dangerous art heist. With his whole class there with him, Mau suddenly finds himself in a pickle as he must try to transform and make sure him and everyone else in there is safe. Will Mau Sanders be able to become Catboy to save everyone, or will he become just another sad portrait hanging on the walls.

“And here we can see a beautiful work by Amedeo Modigliani, titled the Eyes of the Beholder, the Seaforth Museum of Art was able to get a hold of this piece just recently. It's a wonderful honor to have such a piece in our halls.” A young woman led a group of teenagers into a small cut out inside of a hallway. Inside was a simple piece, a portrait of a man with swept back dark hair and piercing green eyes, sitting atop of a large throne, inside the throne were the faces of screaming men and women. 

As he stared on, Mau Sanders couldn’t help but let out a yawn, no matter how much he tried to stifle it. He didn’t understand all this art mumbo jumbo, especially at 8 in the morning, but the trip was necessary for his 10th grade art elective. 

“Get a move on Sanders. You’re holding us back ! Or would you rather curl up and take a cat nap somewhere.” His teacher called from the front of the group, the students in front of him snickering at his expense. 

“Yeah, cat nap...funny.” Mau mumbles to himself as he rubs his eyes. As they continued down the pristine white hallway of the museum, Mau’s mind began to wonder. He was up late last night chasing after a lead, some big heist that was making the rounds in the underground. 

All his leads though just led him to a dead end, and he found himself not reaching back home till five in the morning, which sucked since he had to be at his school for seven. 

Mau rubbed his eyes as the guide began to talk about the elegance of a brush stroke or some other fancy art thing. But as he walked he suddenly felt a chill rush up his back and along his neck. He froze in his spot and turned to look behind him just as the nearest exit was blown apart from its hinges. 

The shock wave shook the building and many of his fellow students fell over along with other scattered occupants of the hallway. But Mau stood his ground, his eyes instantly adjusting to the smoke that filled the hallway. The other people in the building screamed and began to run before the familiar sound of gunfire filled the air. Mau stepped back, holding his arms protectively out to his sides in front of his classmates as five armed men swarmed the building. 

The guards rushed past them but most were immediately shot dead as the man moved towards his class. Two of them turned to face the other end of the hallway as they screamed orders at the people pointing their guns forcing the people to the floor, the other three rushed towards his class and the guide. 

One of them moved towards Mau and screamed for his class to get down, Mau didn’t comply, instead standing his ground. 

“Oh come on man it’s a school field trip can’t you cut us some slack!” Mau whined, almost playfully. He couldn’t help it, it always kicked in when these situations started. 

“I said get down !” The man snapped, swinging the butt of his gun towards Mau. Now, normally this would be nothing, and in fact he saw the attack coming from miles away. But he couldn’t play hero, not yet. So he took the hit, even if it didn’t hurt he had to act like it did, so he rolled with the attack twisting his head for dramatic effect before he crumpled to the floor, pretending to pass out. “Anyone else !” The man snapped pointing his gun at the class, no one else acted. 

The final two moved towards the guide, pointing their guns towards her, demanding for a certain painting. Mau couldn’t make out the name over the screams and the ringing of the museum alarm. He had no time to worry about artists' names though, instead he moved his hand, slowly inch by inch, until he could reach into his pocket. He always kept a spare smoke in there, and sure enough he pulled his hand out slowly clutching the small silver orb. He waited, waited for all the guards to face an opposite direction from him before he flicked the ball into the air. 

The second the orb reached its highest point it exploded into a cloud of pure white smoke. The cloud burst almost twenty feet in width and covered Mau’s entire class, the three criminals and the guide. The second the cloud reached its max Mau jumped upwards onto his feet rushing forward. 

As the criminal watching the class turned towards the noise Mau made, Mau reached out and grabbed his gun pointing it upwards. In the next instant mau slammed the back of his fist into the criminals face and watched as the man flew to the side coming to a crumpled pile a few feet away. Mau moved forward again grabbing the metal amulet hanging from his neck. Taking the sharp edges into his palm he closed his fist tightly around it. Allowing it to stab his hand and his blood to seep onto the surface. As the blood made contact Mau felt the warm light overtake his body and suddenly he was Mau no more. It was Catboy who came to a kneel in front of his class, coughing and reeling from the smoke. 

“Move ! I already removed the other classmate, now everyone else get out of here !” Catboy snapped. Not wanting to disobey and simply to get out of here before the smoke dispersed, the class all scrambled to their feet and began moving away. Turning towards the two closest to him, he just had time to see the barrel of a gun lift towards him and fire. 

Reflex took over as Catboy jumped into the air, twisting his body to dodge any bullets that would otherwise come in contact with him. He hung in the air for a second, but in that second he raised his right arm, and the small grapple gun appeared upon his wrist, morphing from inside his suit. The hook shot out and past the shooter lodging itself in the wall behind him. Instantaneously the grapple pulled Catboy forward, quickly towards the shooter. Catboy held his left arm out and as he passed him, the shooter’s face came into contact with Catboy’s arm at high speeds. The shooter practically became a swing set as he flipped in the air before he landed face first on the floor below. 

Catboy landed on the wall, staying for only a second before he pushed himself off and flew towards the last man near him. His shoulder slammed into the man’s face and he stumbled backwards letting out a yell as he grabbed onto his nose as Catboy flipped in the air landing on the ground behind him. As the man rolled on his back Catboy rushed forward, grabbing the collar of the man’s shirt as he rushed passed. He dragged the man for a while before he raised him up, grabbing ahold of him with both hands before he chucked him towards one of the other two men on the other side of the room. In the confusion of the past minute or so he had barely any time to react as his colleague slammed into him sending them both flying and landing against the floor. 

Catboy landed out of the smoke on his feet as he glared down at the last man. Frozen in shock for only a second before he raised his gun towards Catboy and yelled before beginning to fire. Catboy dashed to the left just as the bullets flew by him, the man followed him but Catboy was too quick. He pounces forward landing on all fours just as the man runs out of bullets. Pivoting on his hands Catboy pushes off the ground towards him. Twisting in the air, Catboy allows his feet to slam into his stomach before the impact sends him flying back crashing through the bathroom door on the wall behind him. 

Catboy flips to land on his feet just as the man he threw the other one at charges him. Catboy backs up as the man unleashes a flurry of punches towards him. He watches as if the man is moving in slow motion, each of his punches as it’s being thrown. Catboy’s able to dodge and weave around every one, not even giving the man an inch of opening. He watches until finally, he spots an opening. Catboy moves his hands up and block’s the man’s arm just as he was swinging it around. In the immediate opening Catboy moves forward slamming his fist into the man’s chin. His head is forced backwards but Catboy doesn’t give up. Instantly he’s moving his fist in a blur. One punch after the other each an almost perfect hit. As the man stumbles back, Catboy jumps and spins around swinging his leg around to slam into the man’s jaw knocking him down and out on the ground. 

Catboy lands on the ground in a low stance, like a wild cat waiting to pounce. But no opportunity arises, as the five men that entered the building all lay on the ground unconscious. Catboy stands to his full height, allowing his cape to fall the length of his body and pool slightly at his feet. Catboy looks towards his left where the other hostages that weren’t his classmates are. None of them seem hurt, but when his eyes land on the two security guards his heart grows heavy. 

As Catboy turns to face the other way he only has a second to react to the knife hurtling towards his face. His eyes grow wide and he quickly ducks backwards as the knife shoots above him. As he stands straight he watches as the guide from before rushes forward, thrusting her hand forward Catboy is barely able to move his head to the side. The tips of her fingers slicing his cheek and his mask before she pulls her hand back, thrusting her other hand immediately after. This time Catboy is able to dodge it better dashing back and putting his fists up as he stares at the guide in front of him. 

She reaches up and undoes the bun her vibrant, fiery red hair is in before she sweeps it over and towards the back of her head. She rips the button up shirt off revealing a dark leotard underneath, a red and black snake scale pattern over it. She rips the small skirt and leggings off revealing bare legs. Catboy notices the very noticeable and large tattoo that seems to be wrapping around her leg like a snake. His eyes move up her body and notices the tattoo wrapping around her throat. As his eyes reach her face he watches as she wipes her left cheek, wiping make-up off exposing the end of the tattoo. A snake head to match the body baring its fangs. 

Catboy raises an eyebrow, she’s new, he’s never seen her before. But then again there’s always a new person in town. Always gotta have some brand new schtick. 

“Let me guess. Snakehead? Venomous? Some other snake related pun for a name?” Catboy asks, raising an eyebrow. She doesn’t respond, instead beginning to encircle him. Catboy purses his lips walking in a circle in sync with her. “You don’t really look like an art fanatic? More like a music kinda gal.” Catboy teases watching her. Again, she stays silent before dashing forward at a speed Catboy doesn’t see everyday. She jabs her hands forward and Catboy dodges, but it’s not like before. Her attack came just as quick as she dashed forward. This girl was on a different level then the ones from before. She continues her onslaught of jabs, keeping her hands flat and straight, the sharp nails at the tips of her fingers just as deadly as a sharpened knife. The quickness at which she moved caused Catboy to consistently step back, not being able to spot an opening. 

“Oh come on ! Can’t we just relax, maybe go on a date? Come on I know this really nice art museum!” Catboy whined, but it seemed that there was no getting through to her. Even as he dodged her jabs, he could still feel the nails grazing him, cutting through the suit. Bullets and punches the suit was resistant too but tiny knives and sharp fingernails? That’ll do it ! His arms and chest continued to get cut up as she jabbed and slashed at him, at the end of her assault, he looked like he just came out of a tunnel filled with shaving knives. His suit was slashed to all hell, and he could feel the very thin and small cuts that came with each slash in his suit.

“Hah ! You barely even...grazed…” As Catboy watched her, his vision became hazy, he began to see double. He staggered back, gripping his fist tightly as he tried to stay up straight. 

“You've been poisoned, Mau…” The voice inside his suit said. He simply scoffed as he put his fists up again, even as he struggled to stand up right. 

“She’s barely even grazed me. Only a couple times I’ll be fine…” Catboy grumbles as he takes a step forward. Almost instantly he regrets his decision, he watches as the woman (who he has personally dubbed Toxicity) dashes forward again, this time using her palm to uppercut Catboy. His head rocks back violently and that was the final push that sends him stumbling back before he falls backwards landing hard on the floor. Toxicity jumps in the air landing on top of Catboy who screams loudly as her legs pin down his arms. She bends down and whips her hand straight like a stake, pushing her nails against Catboy’s throat. Catboy gulps as he struggles to get out from under her, but with the poison coursing through his veins, laying on the floor even with her digging her knees into his biceps was heaven right now. His whole body was weak and tired, and it was as if his body wasn’t listening to anything he wanted. 

But just before she could push her nails in delivering the final blow, there was a crackle and a low voice that was emitting out of Toxicity’s ear. She seemed to listen, huff in anger before she stood up over Catboy. He tried again to stand up, but it didn’t work, and he could do nothing as he watched her move to the very same art piece they were looking at before the men walked in, rip it off the wall, and then tear it to shreds. From the shreds she picks up the piece featuring the man’s face and puts it away in a small pouch hanging on her side. With one last look at Catboy she throws a small vial at the ground causing it to erupt into a cloud very similar to Catboy’s own smoke bomb earlier. After about ten minutes Catboy sits up from his paralysis gasping, the hallway is empty but he can hear the sounds of police outside. He scrambles to his feet shooting his grapple towards a skylight and blasting through to land on the roof. Catboy hated that he had to run from the cops, but with how corrupt they all were he knew he wouldn’t be a friend to any of them. 

He dashes across the roof and jumps off after he spots his class. He lands in a bush a small ways of way and takes his suit off with a bright burst of light. He breathes as he lets the ache of all the cuts wash over him. After a moment of rest he pushes himself up and slowly makes his way to the class.

“Sanders !” His teacher says moving forward towards him, the rest of his class turns to look at him. With his sweater he was wearing, his cuts were covered thankfully, there’d be no questions about that. As his teacher reached him he was met instantly with a barrage of how foolish he was, and how that was such a stupid act. His class even snickered at him and Mau simply sighed and let his teacher have at him.

But being berated by his teacher wasn’t at the forefront of his mind, his mind began to move towards the new threat in his city. The girl he dubbed Toxicity, and what was worse? Whoever she was, she wasn’t working alone, and there was someone even more powerful controlling her. As Mau turned to look towards the museum, he could already tell that there was going to be a lot more long nights ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! So with this story I figured I would try something different and showcase the transformation and a little insight into what goes through Mau's head as he fights. I was also thinking of using this first story to possibly begin to create a multi chapter story that I would publish soon, showcasing Mau's journey to uncover the truth of the new mysterious villain ! But in the meantime, I hope that you all enjoy this new installment of Catboy's adventures !


End file.
